


Watch Me

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Holy Smite, Mage, Mistreatment of Mages, Other, Solitary Confinement, mage cleansing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Evette sacrifices herself for Connor.
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948270
Kudos: 3





	Watch Me

“Evette, watch me!”

Evette looked up just in time to see Connor fly through the air, propelled by a force spell directed at the floor. The look on his face was rapturous, but he didn’t seem to realize he was headed straight for a stone column. 

“Pup no!” she shouted, dropping her papers and running over, a spell forming in her hands. She wasn’t sure  _ what _ exactly she was going to do, but she had to do something before he slammed into the stone and broke his neck.

“Stop!” shouted a nearby Templar.

The first smite hit Connor so hard it threw him off course and he flew through the air like a rag doll. The second was a punch to Evette’s stomach, a white-hot burn in her gut, and she stumbled.

She didn’t catch Connor exactly, but he landed on her instead of the cold stone of the practice room. They both fell to the floor like iron through water, a heap of master and apprentice robes. Gasping, she struggles to sit up, clutching the boy to her. 

“Pup, are you all right?” she asks, brushing back his coppery hair.

Connor groans and opens his eyes, blinking slowly. “What happened?” he asked, brows knitting together. “Did you hit me?”

“No,” she said, looking up at the Templar strolling toward them with an icy glare. “That was Carroll.”

“Good thing, too,” Carroll said with a smirk as he approached. “You would have hit your little head, mage.”

“I  _ had _ it under control,” Evette said through clenched teeth. “You didn’t have to throw a  _ smite _ at us!”

Carroll’s smirk turned into a simpering and utterly false pout. “Oh, I’m sorry, I thought there was an  _ untrained mage flying through the air, _ ” he said, kneeling and grabbing Connor by the hair. “I should put you in solitary confinement, boy.”

“No!” Evette gasped, her arms tightening on Connor. “It was my fault, I wasn’t watching him close enough. If someone needs to go, I will.” Swallowing past the lump in her throat, she looked down at Connor. “Willingly.”

Carroll’s face stretched into a grotesque grin. “That’s the spirit, Amell. Come on, then.”

He grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip and yanked her off the floor, causing Connor to tumble out of her lap. 

“Evette no!” Connor shouted. “She didn’t do it!”

Evette pulled her shoulders back and shook her head. “Don’t make a fuss, Pup,” she said softly, letting Carroll pull her along. “Tell Neria what’s happened, she’ll see to your lessons.”

“Vette!” Connor screamed, tears streaking down his cheeks.

At the door, Evette dug in her heels, coming to a short stop and forcing Carroll to a halt. “Pup, I’ll be fine,” she said slowly over her shoulder. “Just wait for me.”


End file.
